


If You Were Here

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, BDSM, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Porn, Sibling Incest, Sub Loki (Marvel), lightning play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Following the events ofThor Ragnarok, Thor gives Loki the hug he promised.





	If You Were Here

_“If you were here I might even give you a hug.”_  
_“I’m here.”_  


 

Thor’s body froze for a shocked instant, a warm smile spreading across his face. Then he dashed at his brother and wrapped him up in a big bear hug, nearly lifting his feet off the ground. The bottle stopper landed on the floor with a clunk. Loki hugged Thor back for a long moment, then pushed him away and chuckled. Thor immediately moved near to him again and took Loki’s face in his hands. He looked into his brother’s eyes, giving them both a second before he leaned in to kiss Loki’s lips with passionate jubilation.  

Loki didn’t kiss him back right away, but Thor pulled him very close and Loki gave in, wrapping his arms around Thor and leaning against him. Thor held him protectively, and felt like maybe he was a good brother to Loki after all.

Soon Thor broke the kiss and pushed Loki back against the wall behind him. Thor admired Loki’s eyes, which were wide with vulnerability and yearning. Then Thor looked at Loki’s mouth, at his parted lips, and had to kiss him again.

“I missed you,” he confided after the kiss, then paused, looking at Loki expectantly.

“Did you miss me?” Thor finally asked, his face raw and earnest.

Loki looked down bashfully. He didn’t reply right away, and in the space before Loki spoke Thor felt something inside him ache with desperation.

“You know that I did, brother,” Loki said quietly.

Thor let out a sigh of relief and pressed his body closer. He moved aside Loki’s hair to kiss his neck. Loki’s breath caught, and Thor let out a small eager grunt. They hurried to help each other strip off their clothing, and Loki stroked down his brother’s bare chest and over his arms. His hands felt cool and smooth against Thor’s hot skin.

Thor focused on the lightning that lived always within him, and brought it to his hands. His fingertips shed mild bolts, crackling as Thor ran them over the sides of Loki’s throat, down both shoulders and over his chest. He trailed jagged lines of light down Loki’s body, stopping just before the line of dark hair below his stomach. Then Thor brought one hand back up to Loki’s chest and laid it lightly over his heart. The glow of Thor’s lightning spread out over Loki’s skin in a web of light.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

Loki nodded, his face docile, and a small mewl of longing came from his lips.

“Should I stop?” Thor asked, his tone teasing. He already knew the answer, but he stopped for a moment anyway, pulling his hand away slightly so that Loki would have to ask for it.

Loki shook his head no and caught Thor’s hand before he had a chance to move it too far. He placed his own hand over Thor’s and pressed it firmly to his chest, his eyes pleading. Thor laughed and brought small crackles of lightning back to his fingertips, guiding them down Loki’s chest and stomach. Loki gasped softly and jerked back against the wall. Thor stroked down to Loki’s thighs, the light of his gentle bolts glowing in the dim room. Loki closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He appeared content and open, and Thor gazed at his face. He loved to see him happy, and to feel close to him.

Thor took a step back and used his lightning to write his name across Loki’s chest. He used only a slight force, not enough to leave a serious mark, but enough to break the skin with its heat. It would heal in an hour or so. But what Thor really wanted was to scorch his name hot into his brother’s flesh, deeply and permanently. He wanted to mark him so they would both always know that they belonged to each other. He wanted to mark him so that Loki would remember, if he ever lost his way again, that his brother always loves him.

Loki looked down at the lines Thor had made and moaned, then ran his finger over the letters burned into his skin. He reached out for his brother, desperately pulling him near again. Loki clutched Thor’s arms, trying to get even closer though their bodies were already squeezed together, their erections pressed.

Thor growled and picked him up, parting Loki’s legs to straddle around his waist. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s shoulders and gave a low moan as Thor lowered him slowly onto his hardness.

Loki’s face showed the solace that Thor took in their union, and they kissed with urgent passion. Thor wanted to start with slow thrusts, to tease Loki’s pleasure for as long as he could, but once he was inside him Thor couldn’t stop himself from pounding hard and fast. Loki moaned and yelped and clawed at Thor’s back.

Thor had no way to know how much time passed this way. He was ecstatically trapped in the moment, inhaling his brother’s scent and feeling him tight around his cock. Thor’s rapid movements slammed Loki’s back against the wall with each rise of his hips.

“Do you want to release together?” Thor finally asked him in a low voice.

Loki nodded fervently.

“Tell me that you want it,” Thor commanded.

Loki moaned, though it sounded like he had meant to form words.

“What did you say?” Thor asked teasingly.

Loki was breathing heavily and clinging to Thor’s body.

“Tell me, brother,” Thor demanded, “tell me what you want. Say it.”

“Please,” Loki whimpered, “please come in me, I need you.” He said it all in a rush, and then looked embarrassed, as though he hadn’t meant to say the last part.

“I need you too,” Thor whispered, and began to release into his brother. Loki cried out and orgasmed with him, rocking his hips and pressing his erection to Thor’s stomach. Thor held him close as they rode out their shared pleasure, breathing harshly against Loki’s neck. Loki slid his hands over Thor’s skin and cried out his name.

“Loki,” Thor replied with a velvety moan. He pressed him back against the wall as they finished together, then pulled Loki’s hands up above his head and held them there with a gentle grip.

“Loki,” he said again, his voice heavy. He brought his free hand to the side of his brother’s face, stroking Loki’s cheek softly with his thumb. He meant to tell him that he was proud, that he always knew that Loki was good at his core, and that he was sorry, for the all the times he had failed him. But he couldn’t find the words. Instead Thor smiled widely and kissed his brother’s mouth, sweeping small sparks of lightning over his tongue.

 


End file.
